


We Fell in Love in October

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, girl in red, opposite au, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: I made an opposite AU and this happened—
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan
Kudos: 6





	We Fell in Love in October

**Author's Note:**

> Quick tw Christine smokes a bit idk if that’s triggering for anyone but I wanna make sure—

Jenna had no idea how Christine talked her into this.

They had snuck up onto the school roof, Christine smoking a cigarette and looking at the sky. She was leaned over slightly against the ledge, Jenna freaking out. "CHRISTINE DON'T—" she constantly said as she stood away from the so-called danger area. 

Christine rolled her eyes and got off. She looked at Jenna with a glare, but not as intense as she usually gave people at school. "Why did you even come if you were gonna freak out?" She looked back at the sky, the cool October breeze making her short black hair flow slightly. 

"B-Because for one, you said you wouldn't be pulling stunts like that! Second, I was worried!" Jenna squeaked out. She was a pretty shy girl, Christine being basically her only friend. She couldn't understand why Christine of all people would be friends with her; she's basically the school badass! And here Jenna was, the girl who apologized to a door after bumping into it.

"Oh my god," Christine crossed her arms, cigarette dangling from her mouth slightly. "You need to chill. It's not like I'm gonna die." 

Despite being one of the shortest people in the entire school, Christine was also one of the most intimidating people. She even dressed the part, right now wearing a grey baggy t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, jean shorts, fishnet stockings, and white— well, formally white, they were worn out— converse. 

"You WILL die if you keep smoking—!!" Jenna pointed out. 

Christine spit out the cigarette butt and stepped on it, putting it out and looking at Jenna frustrated. "There! No more cigarette! Can you cool it now?"

"Fine..." Jenna walked over directly next to Christine. It was silent for a while before Jenna spoke again. "How are you not cold?"

"What do you mean...?"

Jenna fiddled with her thumbs slightly. "I-I mean, you're not even wearing a sweater and your outfit is kind of... more for summer time I guess...?"

Christine chuckled. "I think that just might only be you. You're always cold..." Jenna constantly wore a large purple sweatshirt, the shirt underneath being also long sleeved, along with jeans and sneakers. All in all, she looked... nerdy. Made sense, since she was usually the one answering questions in class; not because she wanted to, but because nobody would raise their hand and since she almost always knew the answer anyway, the teacher picked her.

She wished she could have Christine's confidence sometimes. Christine wasn't afraid to call out Brooke and Michael, the most popular kids in school, for being shit heads. Besides Jenna, the only person Christine hung out with was Rich. 

Now, while Jenna had no idea why Christine would hang out with her, she could very much so see how Christine would hang out with Rich. He was a total nerd, like Jenna, but wasn't afraid to show it at all. He constantly was being silly and himself, a nice person. Christine was just as nice, just she didn't show it as often unless she was defending someone who was being bullied. 

Jenna really liked Christine, she just worried about her a lot. Christine was always bottling up her emotions, never telling anyone her problems. There were a few times she'd rant to Jenna about the things in her life, such as stupid Brooke, and being the person she confided in made Jenna feel somewhat special. Plus, Christine may seem like she has a temper, but was specifically really nice to her.

No one really ever talked to Jenna. She had tried a few times to make friends, but no one ever really wanted to talk to her. Christine genuinely listened to her and, unless they were just joking around, respected her. Plus, Christine was... kind of cute...

"... Jen? Did you hear me..?"

Jenna snapped out of her daze, realizing Christine had been talking this whole time. She felt her face flush and started apologizing. "I-I'm sorry—!!" 

"It's fine. I was just saying..." Christine let out an embarrassed giggle. "I actually am getting a little cold... it would suck to have to leave, but if you want to—"

"Nonono! I, uh, here!" She started to take off her sweatshirt. 

Christine shook her head, smiling a little. "No, Jenna, it's fine! You don't have to—" Jenna already took her sweatshirt off and handed it to Christine. Hesitantly, Christine put it on, blushing slightly. The sweatshirt covered up half of her body.

Jenna stifled a giggle. "Looks good on you!"

Christine rolled her eyes, her smile growing a bit. "Whatever... thanks..." she held Jenna's hand and continued to watch the sky, the sunset starting.

Jenna was blushing more than ever. "Chrissy...?"

"Hm?"

"You're kinda... holding my hand..."

"I can let go if you—"

"N-No..! I like it..." Jenna felt embarrassed saying that. "Is that weird? I'm sorry if that's—" she went silent as Christine stood on her tiptoes and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before watching the sunset again.

Jenna was starting to get cold, but couldn't help but smile and giggle a little.

Maybe coming up to the roof was a good idea after all.


End file.
